User talk:SamusAran
SamusAran, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:24, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Warning This is your only warning. When uploading images to the wiki, please select the proper licensing tag in the dropdown list, and if you are uploading fanart, please tag it as such. These images: #:Image:Ammo.jpg #Image:Recharge.jpg #Image:Stage17 071109d.jpg #Image:Norfair.jpg #:Image:Samusunmasked close.jpg #:Image:Samusunmasked.jpg I have automatically tagged as under the fairuse license. Fairuse images are those created by Nintendo or any other organization directly related to Metroid that are under copyright. Please note that if you do not tag images you upload of this type as fairuse, I won't retag them - they will be deleted. If you persistently violate this rule over time, you may be banned for a short period of time. The fan-created (fanart) image Image:SuperSmashBros-PlanetZebes.jpg has been deleted because you did not tag it as fanart, nor did you provide the proper license. The next time you upload a fanart image without the fanart tag and/or without the proper license, it will be deleted without warning. Persistent violation of this rule over time may result in a short ban. All images must have a copyright tag. The various tags and what they are for can be found here. Lastly, do not use fan created (fanart) images on articles, as you did with the deleted image above. If you add fanart images again to an article, it will be removed from the article, you will be banned from uploading fanart, and the image may be deleted. For more information and help regarding this policy, read the image policy, and if you still require assistance, feel free to ask on my talk page or to . Remember, continued violation of any policy will result in a ban from editing the wiki. Repeat offenses result in longer bans. At this point, you may be asking why I am treating you harshly. The answer is that the words Please read the images policy before uploading images appears in at least two different places - on the upload form and in the sitenotice (the yellow banner with a dismiss button). It is your responsibility to read these policy pages when directed to. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:40, 18 January 2009 (UTC)